


spelunker

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lothal, Time Travel, Time isn't linear on Lothal, Wolf Kanan Jarrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: spelunker: one who makes a hobby of exploring and studying cavesSometimes Ezra would spend hours just watching what was happening in those other times and other places.





	spelunker

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU where Wolf!Kanan decides to raise Ezra, and so he becomes something of a feral Force user, referring to it as the Song. Since time isn't linear (Wolf!Kanan was helping the Ghost long before he ever became a wolf) on Lothal, it kind of works. Also, Mortis is weird.

Ezra knew that he was the best spelunker in all of Lothal - no, no, in all the galaxy. After all, nobody else was exploring a cave that could also time travel. Granted, he did need some help from the Doom Wolf (capital letters absolutely necessary) in order to get into the cave behind the paintings, but it was definitely worth it.

The first time the Doom Wolf had shown him how to get into the cave using the Song, Ezra had been very confused, wondering how he could be walking around in space after going into a mountain. Of course, then the Doom Wolf took to leading him through caves that opened in one hemisphere of Lothal and let out in the other, so Ezra stopped questioning the strange things that the Doom Wolf did with the Song. He only realized that the cave led to places throughout time when he saw a tall togruta woman fighting a giant person all in black with lightsabers. _Lightsabers!_

Other paths had revealed scenes of places from far, far away, on planets that he, a young lothrat being literally raised by wolves, would likely never visit. A small blond kid on a desert planet, a creeping predator with too many eyes in a forest with trees reaching farther than his eyes could see, a marble temple being raided by stormtroopers in outdated armor, and so many more. Sometimes Ezra would spend hours just watching what was happening in those other times and other places. The Doom Wolf wasn't very happy when he did that.

After a few visits, Ezra discovered that the scenes seemed to be stuck in time, repeating over and over again, unable to move more than a few hours forward until they looped back to their beginning. It was something of a relief that he wasn't going to miss anything in those windows into another time.

Everything changed when Ezra realized that the Song would let him cross into those other times and places, and he began to frantically search for something, anything, that would let him change things with his parents.

The Doom Wolf was very unhappy, somehow able to figure out his intentions, but he still let Ezra into the time cave anyways. Ezra raced down the starry trails, barely even pausing to glance through the more familiar windows before he went looking further and further. The Doom Wolf usually let him walk through the paths alone, but today he dogged his heels, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

A glance at another window revealed something so familiar that Ezra almost dashed past it, but instead he froze, staring up at the living face of the bearded man from the mural. How far back had the cave taken him?

The bearded man looked Ezra in the eyes, somehow reaching through the Song to keep him in place.

"Hmm," the bearded man said, stroking his long beard. "The Lothal Temple is open again? How curious. And yet, you aren't the chosen one."

"Chosen for what? A better beard?" Ezra asked, unable to help himself. It was a reflex: an adult talked to him like he wasn't there and he got snarky.

The bearded man frowned. "My beard is magnificent. No, child, I mean the one chosen to bring balance to the Force."

Ezra was so confused.

"No matter," the bearded man sighed. “I suppose you’ll just have to be the one to reach him.”

The Doom Wolf snarled, and Ezra jumped. He had forgotten his friend was there.

“Oh, hush. Maybe this time you two will get to be brothers properly,” the bearded man said before he took a hold of Ezra’s shoulder and threw him off the path.

Ezra screamed as all of space and time flew past his face, reaching back for the stricken form of the Doom Wolf. It was no use, though, and so he fell through a window, the howl of his friend the last thing he heard before he landed on his back in scorching sand.

“Did you just fall out of the sky? That was so wizard!” the blond kid from the desert planet stood over him, a delighted grin on his face. “How’d you do that?”


End file.
